


Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop

by LadyLibby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coffee Shop, F/M, Songfic, Tiny bit of Angst, fluffff, im bad at tags, steve is goals tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLibby/pseuds/LadyLibby
Summary: Most days, somewhere between 7 and 8 in the morning, Steve Rogers can be found at the Lucky Bean Cafe. The little storefront is in a small upstate town, on a small upstate street, about a morning’s run away from the Avengers Compound. It’s the local favorite, and the only time it can be found nearly empty is right after it opens. Y/N, the owner, flips the sign on the front door from ‘Sorry, We’re Closed’ to ‘Come on in! We’re Open’ and within a few moments, a certain Captain runs up. Finishing tying her apron, she flashes the tall man a bright smile. “Good morning, Captain. The usual?”“Yes please.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=erywPdFfORE

I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you

Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you.

I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down

I want to come too

 

Most days, somewhere between 7 and 8 in the morning, Steve Rogers can be found at the Lucky Bean Cafe. The little storefront is in a small upstate town, on a small upstate street, about a morning’s run away from the Avengers Compound. It’s the local favorite, and the only time it can be found nearly empty is right after it opens. Y/N, the owner, flips the sign on the front door from ‘Sorry, We’re Closed’ to ‘Come on in! We’re Open’ and within a few moments, a certain Captain runs up. Finishing tying her apron, she flashes the tall man a bright smile. 

“Good morning, Captain. The usual?”

“Yes please.” 

He takes a moment to stretch before sitting down at his normal table. Behind the counter, Y/N grabs a plate, and turns on the coffee pot. 

The soft sounds of an Ingrid Michaelson song plays through the speakers and he can see her mouthing along to the words. Steve smiles at that, watching the happiness in her face. 

A few minutes later, she sets down a breakfast sandwich and a cup of coffee on his table. 

“Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome Captain.”

He looks down shyly, laughing a little. 

“Please, call me Steve.”

“Okay, Steve.”

She gives him another bright smile, and he can’t help but return it. She moves a little toward the chair across from him, keeping eye contact. 

“Would you like to-”

He’s cut off by the bell above the door jingling. The elderly woman from the craft shop next door shuffles in. 

“Would you excuse me a moment?”

Y/N smiles apologetically at Steve, going to assist the woman to a table. Although a little disappointed at not having the opportunity to sit and talk with her, Steve can’t help but enjoy how beautiful she looks with the early morning sunshine glowing behind her. 

 

I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you

 

“Hey Capsicle,” Tony pokes him in the shoulder, “do you even need caffeine? I never see you drink coffee. No human can survive without it you know.”

Steve closes his sketchbook, effectively hiding the portrait of a smiling woman in an apron. 

“I doubt that’s scientifically accurate, Tony.”

Tony points a finger at Clint. 

“Are YOU a scientist, birdbrain? No. Banner, back me up here.”

Bruce just shakes his head, slipping off somewhere to be alone. Tony goes back to poking the supersoldier. 

“I do drink coffee, Stark. Just not the coffee here.”

With that, Steve gathers his sketchpad and heads to his room. Tony turns to Natasha, leaning over the kitchen counter. 

“That was weird right?”

“Your concept of weird can be flawed.”

He rolls his eyes. 

“No, but he’s hiding something. Can you do your spider spy thing and find out what coffee he drinks?”

The red haired assassin sighs. 

“Why? If you care so much, you do it.”

Tony pouts. “Pleaseeeeee?”

“Fine. But only because I’m bored.”

Tony pumps his fist.

“Yes! Thank you.”

“Whatever.”

 

No one understands me quite like you do

Through all of the shadowy corners of me

 

Y/N places Steve’s breakfast down in front of him, and before she can walk away, he finally asks what he’s wanted to for weeks. 

“Y/N?”

“Yeah?”

“Would you like to sit with me?”

The smile she gives him makes his heat speed up. She sits across from him, tucking loose hair behind her ear. Steve itches to reach out and do it himself. 

“So Captai-Steve,” She blushes a little at the slip up, “save the world lately?”

He chuckles, thinking back to his last mission. Pressing a hand to his shoulder, he remembers the bullet that caught him there. 

“Maybe.”

Y/N raises and eyebrow. “Only maybe?”

“It’s classified.” He teases. 

“Oh, I see. So you can’t even divulge a little secret superhero stuff for the humble coffee shop owner who feeds you in the morning?” She clasps her hands together in an exaggerated plea. 

Steve grins. “Nope.”

She snaps her fingers, feigning disappointment. 

“Damn. Worth a shot though.”

Steve fiddles with the ceramic handle of his coffee cup, enjoying the comfortable silence between them. She sits up straighter, eyes lighting up with a thought. 

“I have a question that doesn’t have to do with top secret missions. Why do you come here every morning? Knowing anything about Tony Stark, I’m sure you guys never run out of food or coffee. Not that I’m complaining, or anything. It’s nice to see you every morning and you’re very kind, and-I’m rambling. Sorry.” 

Y/N looks down, embarrassed at her tangent. She misses the absolutely dopey grin on Steve’s face. He loves the way she moves her hands when she talks, and the way her eyes crinkle when she smiles. 

“I...I like it when you ramble.”

She looks up, meeting his eyes. The affection and hope found there make sit hard for him to breath. 

“Really?”

“Yeah. Anyway, to answer your question,” Steve blushes, changing the subject, “your shop is on the way back during my run. You also make the best coffee and company I’ve ever had.” 

Y/N looks at him gratefully.  

“You too. The company, not the coffee. Although I’ve never had your coffee. Maybe it’s delicious…”

She’s off rambling again, and Steve couldn’t be happier than just sitting there and enjoying it.  

 

I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop

I love so much

All of the while I never knew

I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop

I love so much

All of the while I never knew

 

Tony Stark is sleeping, for once. After hours of working in the lab he finally passed out on one of the tables no doubt dreaming of blueprints and wrenches or something. Natasha Romanoff can’t care less. One very heavy wrench slammed on the table later, Tony is up and blinking blearily. 

“Wha-! I’m up, I’m up.”

“The Lucky Bean.”

Tony stares at her for a moment before pinching his own arm. 

“Nope, not a dream The Lucky Bean? Is that code for something?”

Nat hands him a scrap of paper with an address on it. Tony takes it, realization dawning in his eyes. Natasha crosses her arms, looking smug. 

“What I found is waaaaaay better than coffee.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. He’s in love.”

Tony nearly falls off his chair. 

“WHAT. OHMYGOD! F.R.I.D.A.Y? Gather Clint, Sam, and Bucky if you please.”

The electronic voice flows through the room’s speakers. “Yes sir.”

****

“Oh this is amazing.”

Tony gestures to Natasha, lurking in the room’s corner. 

“That woman, is to thank for this lovely information, and therefore the plan.”

Buck grins evilly. 

“This will be good.”

 

I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you

Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you.

I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine

Now I'm shining too

 

Y/N runs a towel over the edges of a mixing bowl, drying the last of the water off of it. The song playing from the speakers is upbeat and she can’t help but swing her hips to the rhythm. Placing the bowl back on the shelf, she’s aware of eyes on her. 

Steve is observing her again. She smiles at him and he smiles back. He doesn’t look away when she makes eye contact anymore. Y/N looks away when the bell above the door jingles. 

Her eyes go wide. 

Tony Stark, Falcon, Hawkeye and the Winter Soldier enter the cafe. However surprised Y/N may be, it’s nothing compared to Steve. His mouth hangs open and there’s a mix of confusion and terror in his eyes. 

Totally keeping their cool, the three other men join Steve at his table. Hoping to make a good impression, Y/N recovers quickly, heading over.

“Welcome to the Lucky Bean, I’m Y/N. Today’s specials are up on the board. Can I get you guys something to drink or eat?”

Tony removes his sunglasses and studies her. 

“Caramel latte macchiato with extra whipped cream.”

Clint gives him a look before ordering a black coffee.

“Stop staring birdbrain, I know what I like.” 

Bucky goes next. 

“Chamomile tea please.” 

Sam is last. 

“Hot chocolate with peppermint.”

Y/N nods, smiling brightly. 

“Coming right up.”

 

Because oh because

I've fallen quite hard over you

 

Steve leans across the table and glares at his friends. He is met with only blank expressions and a smug smile from Tony. 

“What are you doing here?”

“Getting coffee with friends.”

Steve leans back again with his arms crossed and a skeptical look on his face. 

“Before this you hadn’t left the compound in a week.”

“So?”

Steve just watches them, rightfully suspicious. Y/N bustles over, placing down the three drinks. With a guilty look, she turns to Steve. 

“Steve, I’m so sorry, but we’re out of apple pie. Can I get you something else?”

He gives her a reassuring smile, ignoring his friends nudging each other across the table. 

“I’d love just some coffee actually.”

“The usual? Or are we mixing it up today?”

“The usual would be lovely, thank you.”

Y/N mines wiping sweat off of her forehead, grinning at them with humor in her eyes. 

“I’m so glad you said that. If you ordered something new I’d think the world is ending!”

Tony raises an eyebrow, laughing. 

“Right? If nothing else, Cap over here is consistent.”

“I think it’s nice thing to be.”

Steve’s face turns a shade darker at her comment. Clapping her hands together, Y/N smiles again. 

“Well, I’ll get that coffee for you right away Steve.”

With a two-finger salute, she heads back behind the counter. Bucky takes a sip of his drink and nods approvingly. The others follow, making ‘mmm’ sounds. Sam speaks up. 

“Girl can make a damn good hot chocolate.”

Tony practically chugs his drink before he says anything else. 

“I like her Spangles. I hereby decree it okay for you to be here.”

Steve rolls his eyes, internally sighing in relief at his friend’s approval. 

 

If I didn't know you, I'd rather not know

If I couldn't have you, I'd rather be alone

 

Over the following few weeks, more of the Avengers team occasionally appears in the Lucky Bean. Thor only breaks two mugs over the course of his visits, telling Y/N that ‘her beverages were very satisfying and enjoyable.’ Bruce is a big fan of the corner table and it’s quietness on the few times he comes to order a tea. Tony comes in almost daily to get his caramel latte macchiato with extra whipped cream. Natasha has even arrived a few times, forming an unexpected friendship with the other woman over Y/F/B. The team rarely ever comes in with Steve though, seeming to understand that he likes being alone with Y/N. 

The bell above the door jingles for the first time today at 8:30 am. Y/N looks up hopefully, her smile only falling a little when she sees it’s Sam. Steve hasn’t been in in two days. 

“Hey there Sam.”

“Hey there.”

She clasps her hands, leaning over the counter towards him.

“Hot chocolate with peppermint to go?”

“I can’t say no to that. Although, it’s not why I’m here.”

Y/N starts making the drink as Sam elaborates. 

“Steve, Nat, Tony, and Bucky are on a mission right now. It was supposed to be a 24 hour thing, but...things didn’t go as planned.”

Y/N sets down the mug, fear creeping into her expression. 

“What...what does that mean?”

“We lost contact five hours ago. We have a recovery team out there, and I think we’ll find them. Just in case, Steve wanted me to give you this.”

He hands her an envelope with her name written across the front in Steve’s familiar writing.

“I have to get back to base-”

“Of course, go. Here, on the house.”

She hands him his drink with a forced smile, the nervousness clear in her eyes. Before he leaves, Sam pulls her in for a hug, pretending not to see the mistiness of her eyes. 

The note says, 

‘ _ Y/N, _

_ If you have this, it means there’s a chance I might not get back this time. I want you to know that since I woke up from the ice, it’s been hard to adjust. You made me feel like I belonged. You made me happy. We haven’t known each other for that long, but I think I’m in love with you. For the longest time I’d come to your shop and tell myself it was just out of convenience. The coffee and food is delicious. It was after that day when you asked me if I’d saved the world lately that I knew. I’m completely and totally in love with you. I hope I’ll get to say this in person, but if I really don’t make it back, I need you to know. _

_ -Steve’ _

 

I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop

I love so much

All of the while I never knew

I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop

I love so much

All of the while, I never knew

 

Three hours after their return to the base, Steve was finally cleared by the medical team. Ignoring the several bullet wounds in his shoulder and arm, Steve hurries to see her. In his urgency, he neglects to see that it’s 1 in the morning. His motorcycle pulls up to a dark storefront. Seeing the dull yellow light of lamp from Y/N’s apartment above blows a little air into his bubble of hope. Taking a deep breath, he knocks on the door. The sound of her rushed footsteps down the stairs brings a smile to his face. 

The door is flung open, and in a blur of blue pyjamas and Y/H/C, Y/N’s kissing him. With his good arm he cradles the back of her head and kisses back. Once the two have to breath again, she pulls away. 

“Damn you Steve.”

“I’m so-”

“You can’t just have your friend give me a letter confessing your love and then say you might die! I’ve been awake, worried, for hours!”

“I just wanted you to know how I feel.”

“And not give me the chance to say I love you too?”

Steve can’t help the giant grin spreading across his face. 

“If I promise to remember next time, will you kiss me again?”

 

All of the while, all of the while,

it was you


End file.
